fate is faster than you think part 2
by ronlover05
Summary: this is a continuation of the first story. sorry it took so long! im technologically challenged anyways its about lily and james hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry although I wish I owned Daniel better yet Rupert but I don't. Don't cry for me Argentina. He he anyways I don't own anything yea.

Please R&R.

I didn't have time to use spell check so bear with me I wanted to get the chapter up fast. I hope you enjoy itï?S

Stay we need to talk

I don't have to listen to you she tried to free herself but he had her in his grip.

Yes you do.

Look I never stopped liking you. I just pretended I hated you because you hated me.

That's stupid

You pretended too!

So

So look we don't have to tell your parents we can go slow we can be together in secret

Poppie's cute but I want to be with you. I was with all those girls last year because I was trying to fill you but it didn't work. I want you lets just be together. Like lily and james.

WHAT!!!WTF LILY AND JAMES ARE TOGETHER??? NO ONE TOLD ME !! THOSE S-O-B'S AHHHHHH!!!!

Helen stormed out of the library to find lily.

It was Saturday now lily and helen were no longer talking. And sirius and her were still not together although he did break up with poppie. She slapped him and apologized to helen. She said he was a jerk. Helen burst into tears and didn't talk to anyone all week. Apparently she was figuring things out. Lily hoped shed be alright. She thought she was doing the right thing by telling sirius but was no longer so confident.she and james had spent most of the week together holding hands and such it was rather sickening.

Lily and james were in her room talking.

Do you think everyone wll eb alright? I feel horrible for breaking Helens trust

You did the right thing lil don't worry about it everything will work out fine.

I hope you're right

I am

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back. They started making out. His hand found it way under her shirt. She didn't stop him unbuttoning her bra e lifted her shirt off and nibbled on her ear

She bit her lip

He was inching toward his pants. She suddenly pulled away. She got up and slamed the door in his face he opened and went after her.

Lily he yelled she was halfway down the hall by then.

Lily come back! Wait!

She continued on and didn't look back.

She was going to Gryffindor tower.

Being a marauder he knew a shortcut. He waited for a minute in the Gryffindor common room for her. The portrait hole opened and in came lily.

Ugh why are you here james why do you always follow me?

What if for once I want to be by myself. You've practically taken over my room and when I leave you always follow me ,maybe I was looking fro some peace and quiet have you thought of that?

Lily was practically shouting and everyone was looking and James and lily.

Lily hadn't noticed she just continued ranting.

I don't understand what's wrong lily?

Look calm down what's really wrong?

Lily stormed out of the common room stopped at the fat lady and yelled "I hate you!!!!!," very loudly. Sirius came down the dorm stairs what was that about he asked james

I have no clue

James then left to find lily and see what was going on

He looked all over the school and finally went back to his room. He opened the door and was very surprised to find lily on his bed crying.

What's up?

Nothing

What's wrong I mean

Nothing!

That's not true

So what I don have to tell you everything

You don't have to but it would be nice

Fine you really want to know?

I'm a virgin ok? And you're not and you're moving too fast for me ok? It's not going to work so please just leave!

Firstly it's my room second if you wanted to move slower all you had to do was say so I would've understood and so what if I'm not a virgin. It doesn't matter that just the sexual thing its not a big deal in relationships so stop being a baby and give me a hug.

Lily sat up and hugged him she then whispered in his ear. I'm sorry It doesn't feel right its over and left. For the first time he didn't chase her. He sat in his bed stunned.

It was just his first week and he had gotten lily and lost her already everything was so messed up. Why was life turning out like this. He leaned back and went to sleep he didn't wake up the next day until 4 pm he checked the time and went back to sleep. At 5 sirius came lily had a;ready told them that morning that she and james broke up. She said eh was ok with it but Sirius knew james better and had been to visit him 4 times today james was asleep every time he came. When he came at 5 james was sitting in his bed just staring at his pillow.

You ok?

Yeah I'm fine me and lily were just up late that's all

Lily told us you guys broke up

Yeah we did

She said you agreed with it

I didn't have a choice we kept on fighting she was always crying or mad or something.

What happened though?

Well we were making out and it got a little intense I went to undo her pants but she stopped me and got up and slammed the door in my face. Prudest girl I've ever been with. I followed her to Gryffindor common room and well you saw what happened. So I went to look for her she was in my room and said she was upset because she was a virgin and I wasn't and she didn't want to have to live up to the other girls and said it was over and left.

And you haven't moved huh?

Nope

Well...me and Helen are back together after this week of hell.

I'm happy for you

I didn't mean to gloat or anything man girls are trouble but don't worry about it it'll work out. Lily's my good friend ill talk to her it'll be fine ok?

Thanks man

Besides I made a truth potion and was going to put it in snivelly's pumpkin juice want to come and see what we can dig up on him?

Naw I'm good tell me about it though

Come on mate it'll be brilliant

I don't want to see her

She already ate she's spending the night in Gryffindor come on lets go cause some trouble I could sleep here it'll be great come on mate really

I reckon there's no point in sitting here all alone.

That's true ok lets go

Ok.

James and Sirius made their way to the great hall for dinner snape was in there already he was drinking his pumpkin juice. Excellent Sirius mumbled.

Hey snapey poo, snape turned his head to Sirius and james. Snape stood up and was searching for his wand in his robes

You're going to regret that black snape spat. He looked down and james poured the clear potion in snapes drink.

Oh really snape? I think maybe you'll be the one regretting some things.

You know what Sirius im hungry and cursing snape here might take at least a bit of my energy

You know what james you're right lets eat. Watch yourself snivelly.

They went to Gryffindor table and sat down and began discussing the best brand of dungbombs but james was still watching snape out of the corner of his eyes. Snape drank his pumpkin juice and james and Sirius got up once more and made their way to snape again.

20 minutes later james and Sirius were making their way to james' dorm. See that was fun eh? I guess I mean we already knew everything he said but to really confirm our thoughts and findings and in front of everyone that was bloody brilliant.

Yes I suppose it was james said distractedly.

Just then the door to the common room opened and in walked lily and Helen.

Hey Sirius said to Helen but didn't even look at lily.

James got up and slammed the door to his room.

I guess I deserve that lily said

Snape was still ignoring her. I thought you two might still be out. I was just coming to get my things.

Go ahead Sirius said rather coldly without even looking at her.

Lily got her things and when she returned Sirius and Helen were making out on the couch.

Great she said. Ahem she said loudly they didn't pay attention.

AHEM

Yeah? Helen said rather annoyed

are we going to go?

You go ill catch up later.

Ok fine lily said she was about to go when james came out is she gone yet he said while opening his door. Oh I suppose not. He turned to go. He spotted Sirius and Helen.

Your friends a whore he said to lily. But at least she's not stupid like you he said rather hatefully.

He turned to go again and smacked Sirius rather hard on his head.

What the hell? Oh hey james umm what's up?

I dunno how you're friends with that bitch james said referring to lily.

Hey bud watch the language

Son who the fuck cares if I curse its not like she has any feelings any way if she did she wouldn't have ended it for the stupidest reason on earth so what the fuck lily go have sex then I don't care !!! he was screaming rather loudly.

Lily stood there crying but didn't dare say anything or move.

Oo you're going to cry again! Well there's a surprise hey I have an idea why don't you go have sex with Sirius o wait you already did that! Don't give me that virgin bullshit! GET the hell out! lily no one wants you here, NO ONE!!!

Helen had processed what james had said and removed herself from Sirius

WHAT?

Thats right Helen dear your innocent prude ass friend had sex with your boyfriend

Wait get this while you were going out. Yep.

Helen stormed out of the room. Before opening the door she yelled: DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN, EITHER ONE OF YOU!

Leave it open I don want to look at them either. James said and followed Helen outside and all the way to gryf common room.

helen and james were the only ones in the gryf common room.

Helen went to her dorm then came back shortly with two flasks. Vodka she said to james.

I thought we might need something.

Thanks he said and opened the flask and downed it.

"I mean what a bitch saying I move too fast. So im bummed saying like what the hell did I do it must be my fault and then peter told me that lily and Sirius had sex last year and that she was lying so he couldn't see why shed have broke up with me. I decided to leave it alone I mean whatever that was their business but then when I saw her standing there looking so innocent I couldn't take it."

"You know there were some times when I thought he was cheating on me.

One night he said he was going to the library in all the years I knew he probably went to the library once. The next day I told lily and she said she saw him in there and that he said he had a very difficult paper. I believed her I mean why would my best friend lie to me about something like that I let it go when we broke up I always thought about it though I mean what was he doing why would he be in the library. Now I know that's when it must've happened."

"Bastards"

here here Helen said downing the rest of her vodka.

You what? I bet if we had sex it would get it even you know?

You know what that's a great idea.

Just then the vodka really hit Helen and she started stripping

for him.

They woke up at 5 in the morning the next day naked with a blanket on them.

Shit Helen said

What happened

We slept together

SHIT!

Yep

How how how

Umm ok thanks

That's not what I meant I mean it was great you were wow but it probably wasn't the best idea

I know it felt good at the time

Of course it did

Oww my head hurts like a bitch.

Shit we should get some clothes on they got dressed quickly want to go for a walk?

James suggested

Anything to get out of here

Yep

Once outside Helen began crying. Not another one crying james thought.

Whats wrong?

Im so confused yesterday I was in love with Sirius and tehn I found out he was a bastard I mean I don't have a best friend anymore AND I slept with you and we didn't use any protection!

I know what you mean same here I mean how could Sirius do that to me? He knew I was like in love with her.

I wish I could just go home away from this place

Me too. So why don't we I mean we already took our owls does this year really matter.

You know you're right ok lets go pack ill meet you in your room in 30 min.

Don't be late he called after her.

I wont she replied

When james opened the door to his and lilys common room lily and Sirius were there waiting for him. They looked tired they had bags under their eyes they sitting on separate sides of the couch it looked like they had been up all night.

James! Sirius exclaimed. Look we really need to talk.

I don't think we do

James im sorry im so so sorry it was stupid really stupid

I know

I don't know what I was thinking

Tahts true

Please forgive me

I cant

Why?

Because I trusted you and you backstabbed me.

You guys weren't even together

But you were with Helen and tahts messed up. Look I've talked to Dumbledore he said staring at lily rather coldly, he said hes going to give us different rooms im being relocated to the dungeons for now. I don't even want to look at you. I cant believ I ever liked you or touched you. im going to pack. James went to his room 10 minutes later he came out lily and Sirius were still there. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but james stopped him. I'm going to sit and wait for someone. Don't talk to me.

Lily started to cry and Sirius comforted her. James couldn't take it. .

Thanx so much for your review lilred I tried to get it up fast for you enjoyï?S


End file.
